Mistaken Sorceress
by UnluckyNumber7
Summary: Narumi mysteriously lands in the world of Final Fantasy VIII. Mistaken as a Sorceress, she is taken to Balamb garden and placed under the guard of Squall. Squall/FemNaru


**Disclaimer: Me no own Narumito or FFVIII.**

**Chapter 1 The Fake Sorceress**

"Is there nothing for me to do, Headmaster? I really don't want to attend the ceremony." The longest sentence Squall has said in days and he was asking to get out of a social event

Cid sighed at his new SeeD in exasperation. He truly wished Squall would be more social. However, he couldn't exactly refute a request for an assignment.

Thinking a little on the subject, there was a particular assignment that he had been holding on to. He didn't know on who to put it. It wasn't particularly dangerous but it was long term and it did involve a potentially dangerous person.

But, according to the test results, Squall was placed in the top of the graduates. Already he was much better than most veteran mercenaries.

The only difficulty he might have on this mission is his lack of social skill. But, perhaps the subject could help him with that. From his interaction with her, she was quite delightful to talk to, when she wasn't making threat or insulting everyone about her imprisonment.

Nodding his head, the headmaster stood up. "Normally, the party is mandatory, but seeing as I know you very well and I know of your agoraphobia, I guess I can make an exception."

Squall frowned at being called afraid of crowds, but didn't rise up to defend that claim. Mostly because it got him out of having to go to that ceremony.

"There might be something for you, Squall. We have recently apprehended a suspicious individual. We are currently incapable of determining her origin and threat level."

Cid walked out from behind his desk and motioned for Squall to follow him. They walked towards the elevator and waited for it to come.

Throughout this, Squall was looking at the headmaster in curiosity. He had never seen the kind man so serious. Could it have something to do with a sorceress? Throughout his entire training, he had never heard of SeeD actually fighting against a Sorceress despite that being its purpose.

Squall mentally shrugged off the uneasy feeling he felt as he entered the elevator.

An awkward silence filled the elevator ride as an awkward silence followed as the two males walked down a corridor Squall vaguely recognized lead to the detainment hall.

Cid motioned for the gunblader to follow him as they approached the farthest cell in the room.

Squall noticed, quite surprised, that not many cells were actually being used.

Before reaching the last cell, Cid finally stopped.

The headmaster sighed. "Now, before I show you who you will be assigned to watch, let me tell you a little about her."

'_Her?_' Squall thought to himself. So it was a Sorceress. Either that or an extremely skilled female fighter.

"Are you aware of the incident that occurred less than 24 hours ago a little north of the Fire Cavern?" Cid asked him.

Squall thought about it and nodded. Apparently, there was a large explosion that shook the entire country. He knew very little aside from the fact that many people suspected a terrorist attack.

Cid continued. "The incident was hastily inspected. When the report came in, I was quite surprise to find that the source of the explosion was actually a single girl."

Squall raised a brow. From the rumors running around, the crater that resulted from the explosion was roughly the size of Balamb. This girl must be a Sorceress because nothing else, not even a Guardian Force, could create an explosion large enough to level an entire Garden.

"I can see your surprise. Yes, this girl was found at the very center of the crater. Why she did it or even how is unknown to us. We have analyzed her and found no junctioned GF or magic. Given that information, it is safe to assume the explosion was from her own power. So, she must be a Sorceress." Before Cid could continue, a loud yet very clear voice echoed in the nearly empty hall.

"For the last time, old man, I'm not a freakin' Sorceress! That explosion wasn't my fault! I'm the victim here!"

Cid, and consequently Squall, approached the cell.

When Squall could finally see its inhabitant, it took every fibber of his being to not widen his eyes. The girl sitting in the middle of the cell was absolutely breathtaking.

She was female, that much was obvious. She had golden yellow hair that cascaded down her back and framed her face like liquid gold. Her blue eyes shown with the most crystal blue he had ever seen. On her face were three symmetrical scars on each cheek that did not deter her beauty, merely made her more exotic. She was dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black sandals and a black headband with a metal guard adorned with a strange symbol, yet despite the blinding color and eccentric attire, it looked surprisingly well on her. She was sitting cross-legged with her arms crossed and she was glaring daggers at the Headmaster.

Cid sighed. "I'm sorry, Narumi, but so long as we can determine you are not a danger to my garden and the people of Balamb, you have to be supervised at all times."

The girl, Narumi, what an unusual name, snorted. "You say I _might_ be dangerous, yet you are doing everything in your power to make me angry. How am I supposed to show you that I'm not going to attack you if you treat me like a prisoner?"

Cid smiled at the angry girl. "Well, I have good news then. You are getting out today."

Narumi's glare faltered before disappearing completely. In its place was a look of surprise and hope. "Honto? Yes!"

Squall scrunched his brows in confusion as the girl jumped to her feet and started dancing around in triumph. The girl certainly didn't seem dangerous. But again, one can act like a child and still possess the power to destroy entire cities.

Cid chuckled at the display. "Of course, you will be watched at all times."

Squall almost smirked at the adorable way in which Narumi deflated. The pout on her lips merely served to make the experience all the more adorable.

Cid motioned to Squall making Narumi trail her eyes from the headmaster to the new figure. When sapphire met chocolate time stood still. Squall refrained from gulping as the girl seemed to stare at his very soul.

Narumi didn't know how to react to the frozen popsicle stick in a uniform. If Headmaster Cid hadn't pointed him out, she probably would have continued to ignore him.

After a while, Narumi turned her gaze back to the headmaster, much to Squall's relief, and opened her mouth. "Who's the emo in the monkey suit?"

Even Cid paused at that one.

Squall didn't know whether to feel insulted, embarrassed, or pissed off. Never had anyone been so bluntly insulting towards him. Not even Seifer!

"This is your escort. He will be following you around to make sure you are not a threat. In addition, you will also have to accompany him on missions. He won't be alone, so don't think you can overpower him. Think of it as an opportunity to gain our trust." Cid informed her.

Both Narumi and Squall's jaws dropped at the revelation. That means they would have to be together 24/7!

Was it really worth it to not go to the ceremony tonight? Squall thought about it. The noise, the crowds, the people. Squall's eyebrow twitched. He could handle one person, but a whole crowd would truly be a nightmare, even if it is for just a night.

Narumi, on the other hand, was conflicted. This guy, with his stoic face and stiff posture, seriously reminded her of Sasuke, someone she sincerely wished to forget. She didn't think she could spend more than one hour in this guy's presence. However, the alternative, being stuck in a cell with nothing to do, severely displeased her.

After a few minutes of silence, Narumi finally resigned herself. Being with a bastard act-a-like was better than staying in this surprisingly comfortable, but boring as hell, cell.

"Alright."

With that one word, Cid produced a key and unlocked Narumi. Squall readied himself, in case the girl tried to attack, but she merely stepped out of the cell, stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

At seeing his expression and the tension in his stance, she raised a brow.

"Calm down, there, bastard. I'm not gonna bite you." Narumi smirked mischievously, an action that was complimented by her whiskered cheeks. "Unless you want me too."

For years to come Squall would deny having blushed at the sensual way she said those words. He would also have forced himself to forget her spout of laughter and how it made his stomach summersault.

/

Narumi sighed in boredom as she followed the grumpy guy, who she learned was named Squall. Seriously, Squall! Could a name be more depressing?

They have been walking around for hours, Squall, she snorted again at the name, seeming insistent to give her a thorough tour of the Garden. He claimed it was to show her how heavily guarded the garden was, but she knew it was because he didn't want to go to the party.

Seriously! A party and this guy does all in his power to avoid it!

She chanced a look at Squall as he continued to explain how there were guards at every entrance that checked to make sure no one unauthorized were to go in or out. He was saying it in very little words. Obviously, this guy didn't like to talk. Another thing he and the bastard had in common.

Still, as she glanced at her _babysitter_, she couldn't help but notice how he seemed to shut everyone out. All the people she knew who acted like him acted as such because of some tragedy in their life. She couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to this guy to…

"What are you looking at?" Squall asked her.

Narumi jumped in fright as she realized she was caught staring.

"Uh, I just wanted to know, uh, why we aren't going in that building." She pointed at the building where she could hear music. She mentally patted herself on the back for her quick thinking and gave herself kudos when she realized she made Squall uncomfortable

Squall resisted a grimace as he saw she was talking about the ceremony. "It's busy, for the moment."

Narumi stared as Squall seemed uncomfortable with the very idea of the party. What could make the seemingly unshakable Squall afraid of going…

Narumi's eyes widened in realization. "You can't dance!"

Squall faltered in his step before turning to the girl. He stared at the girl for a second, before turning away from her. "…Whatever."

Narumi grinned as a mischievous thought came to mind. "Oh, the great Squall Leonhart can't dance? What a shame for women everywhere!"

Squall turned back to Narumi. "…shame?"

Narumi rolled her eyes. Squall really didn't know how attractive he was, even with the scar on his face, which made him more masculine.

"Come on." Narumi grabbed his hand and brought him closer to her.

Squall resisted the urge to run away. Never had he been so physically close to anyone, let alone a woman.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked coldly.

"What's it look like? I'm gonna teach you to dance!"

Squall gave her a look that said 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

Narumi rolled her eyes at his expression. "Look, it's not that hard. Think of it like fighting." Narumi grabbed his arms and placing them to her shoulder and waist. Slowly, Narumi made Squall follow her movements.

At first, he was pretty clumsy, tripping on his feet and almost stepping on hers.

Narumi giggled as Squall tripped again, ending up falling on his back. "Come on," she helped him back up and placed his hands on her shoulder and waist, "it's just a set of repetitive movements. Just place your feet like this and…1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3"

Squall wasn't sure what was going on. One moment he was dragging the girl around the Garden, the next she was forcing him to dance. If he didn't know any better, he would think the Headmaster had set him up with this girl to learn to be more social.

After a couple of trial and errors, Narumi and Squall managed to dance a slight waltz without Squall tripping.

They both heard the distant music fade, and simultaneously stopped.

Just then, large fireworks exploded brightly in the night sky. The two looked up at the spectacle.

Out of the corner of his eye, Squall looked at the girl beside him. Could this girl really be a Sorceress? She had plenty of opportunities to kill him, yet she either just complained or annoyed him. Maybe he should tell the Headmaster about that so that he won't be stuck with her anymore.

'_Not that that's a bad thing._' Squall thought to himself.

Narumi, on the other hand, was thinking about her current situation. While being in the Garden wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to her, she couldn't help but miss her friends and home. The last thing she remembered was being in a battle. Yet, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember who she was fighting, or even why. She was sure this wasn't her world. She had heard the students talk about Guardian Forces and magic. However, she didn't dare ask the Headmaster about Konoha or ninja lest he thinks she insane or worse, a Sorceress. To top it off, every effort she made to contact the Kyuubi ended in failure.

'_I'm stuck here. I don't have Kurama anymore and I don't even know how I got here._' Narumi mentally sighed. '_What am I going to do?_'

Just as she was getting lost in thought, the sound of footsteps, high heels by the sound of it, was approaching them from behind.

"There you are, Squall!" The voice of a woman, young yet strong, caught the attention of both Squall and Narumi.

The duo turned to see a blond woman with glasses in a dress, approaching them.

Squall recognized her as his instructor, Quistis Trepe.

"Oh! Who's this?" Quistis asked as she caught up with them.

She didn't recognize the person at Squall's side. She was sure she would remember someone with such…unique style. Still, she couldn't help but feel wary as her eyes met those of the strange girl. The girl had terrifying eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow, yet possessed compassion and understanding as well. What person could have such conflicting emotions?

"This is Narumi. The Headmaster assigned me to watch over her as a suspected Sorceress." Squall said in a curt manner.

Quistis resigned from sighing. She knew now who the girl was. The suspected terrorist/Sorceress that created a crater the size of Balamb. However, what wanted to make her sigh is that she was sure it was Squall who asked for the assignment, not the Headmaster himself who assigned it to Squall.

"Oh, Squall, would it kill you to spend time around people?" Quistis asked her student.

The girl, Narumi, snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me." She heard the girl mumble.

Quistis refrained from laughing. Not even a day with Squall and the girl could already tell Squall's behaviour.

Squall gave Narumi a subtle glare, surprising Quistis. Normally, he would simply brush off any insults. But, he actually acknowledged that the girl had said something.

Quistsis' brows furrowed for a millisecond before turning her attention back to Squall.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot!" Quistis was glad when Squall turned his attention back to her. "I'm here to give you your last order as your instructor." Quistis paused to make sure Squall was paying attention, although she was also aware of Narumi's curious stare in her direction. She hid a smile when she saw Squall stand at attention. She also heard Narumi stifle a giggle at his gesture. "You and I are to go to the 'secret area.' It's where students secretly meet up after curfew. It's located in the training area."

Squall seemed to be thinking about what she just said. "What do you want to do there? Are we going there to tell everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it. Leave that for the disciplinary committee. Besides, I have to stay with Narumi at all times in case she tries to escape."

Narumi rolled her eyes. Could the guy be any more clueless?

…alright so it's like the pot calling the kettle black, but even she knew why this Quistis wanted to see him in a secluded area.

Quistis giggled at Squall's cluelessness. "Don't worry, you can have someone look after her while we go there. Just get changed and meet me at the training area."

Squall looked confused. Why would she tell him to get rid of his charge? Surely whatever she needs them to do there isn't so dangerous or important that he should pass his charge onto someone else?

But, not one to usually question his superior, he relented.

/With Narumi/

'_I'm going to kill him!'_ Thought a twitching Narumi.

"…and I try to get there early every day, but they always run out of them! Sometimes I reach the counter, but they give the last one to the person in front of me! I can't believe the luck!"

Narumi turned, with a twitch on her brow, at the boy sitting next to her. Zell Dincht, the most hot dog obsessed guy she had ever met. Plus, he never stopped talking!

It was by chance that Squall found a plain black dress for her and then forced her to go to the party. At first, she was excited. It beat being stuck with Squall's stoic and boring personality. But now, she regretted it.

Narumi sighed as she thought about Squall and Quistis' meeting. She didn't know much about the situation, but considering Squall seamed to spurn emotions, he might not respond so positively to a love confession.

"So, what about you?" Zell asked the pretty girl next to him.

He couldn't believe his luck! He had been moping around, not having a date, as everyone danced around him. He had, by chance, seen Squall enter with the most breathtaking girl ever! When he went to ask Squall about her, he just, out of the blue, asked him to watch over her!

The girl turned to him, making him blush. Despite the plain dress she was wearing, she was really pretty and she didn't criticize him like all the other girls he talked to.

Narumi blinked as he asked the question. "I'm sorry, what?" She really wasn't paying attention to him. The fact that she was spending an unnatural amount of time thinking about her stoic escort not crossing her mind.

"What's your favourite food?" Zell asked her, not bothered by the fact she hadn't paid attention. He had noticed he had been spending a large amount of time talking about himself. He really wanted to learn about her, too. Besides, he didn't want to come across as shallow.

Narumi blinked. "Oh, my favourite food is ramen."

Zell blinked, confused. "What's ramen?"

Narumi's eyes widened like he just told her the moon was made of cheese. "You don't know what ramen is!"

At Zell's shake of his head, Narumi just realized that she had just landed in a different world, not that the people here knew that, so they might not know the same things she does.

So, Narumi spent the rest of the evening explaining the greatness of ramen. Zell hanging on to her every word. In the end, spending time with this hot dog addict wasn't so bad.

/With Squall/

Squall reached the training room, dressed in his leather pants and jacket with the fur lining. He saw Instructor Trepe leaning against the wall near the entrance and marched towards her.

Quistis smiled at him as he approached her. "Squall, I was just wondering…Have you fought T-Rexaur in the training center?"

"I'm not sure…" Was this really why she wanted him there? To talk about his experience in the training center?

"Well, come on, I'll explain on the way." Quistis motioned for Squall to follow her as they walked through the inside jungle that was the training area.

Squall, for the most part, ignored Quistis as he became more and more confused as to why she needed him to come with her. On top of that, he was wondering if leaving Narumi with Zell was a wise decision. Knowing Zell's rambunctious behaviour with Narumi's mischievous one might lead to disaster.

Finally, after Quistis explained the best possible method to defeat the T-Rexaur and cutting their way through many plant monsters, they reached the secret area.

"It's been a while since I've been here." Quistis admitted as she approached the balcony.

Squall, who had never been here before, just looked around. He could see many students cuddling together, making him uncomfortable. Is that what being in a relationship is like? Being so…so…close to someone?

"What time is it?" He heard Instructor Quistis ask.

Squall looked at his watch. "It's after midnight."

"Oh well…" Quistis looked down in thought. Concentrating all her courage on what she was about to do. "I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now! I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together."

Squall looked at her for a moment, trying to understand the whole point of this supposed 'mission.' "…Oh really?"

Quistis looked disappointed, although Squall didn't understand why. "Is that all you're going to say?"

Squall hesitated, not knowing what to say. Mostly because he wasn't sure what was going on. "If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it."

Quistis looked away, silent for a moment. "They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities." She paused. "I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor license at 17…It's only been a year since I got it…"

Squall turned away from her. Really? Out of everyone in the school, she picked him to talk about these things?

"I wonder where I went wrong…" Quistis continued. Seemingly unaware of Squall's disinterest. "I did my best…" She turned and saw Squall turned away from her. "Are you listening?"

Squall sighed. "Are you done yet…? I don't wanna talk about it." Squall turned and faced the way to the training area. "What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?"

For some reason, he thought of Narumi. Despite her constant complaining, very little that came out of her mouth actually had to do about her past or the fact that she was being suspected for being a Sorceress. It was strange, but he liked that. He can deal with mindless chatter, but when it came to personal things, he rather not get involved.

"I'm not asking you to say anything. I just want you to listen." Quistis started to get angry. She knew Squall was rather introverted, but she didn't think he was so callous and insensitive.

"Then go talk to a wall." Squall said emotionlessly.

Quistis stared shocked at that. "Aren't there times when you want to share your feelings with someone?"

Squall crossed his arms and looked away. "Everyone has to take care of themselves."

Squall kicked himself from where he was leaning against the balcony. "I don't want to carry anyone's burden."

He started to walk away when Quistis said one last thing that made him pause.

"Then why are you willing to follow that girl, Narumi, around? She might be a Sorceress, and you seem to be carrying her burden."

Squall paused, not saying anything, before resuming his exit.

/With Narumi/

"So then, with the sword between his legs, I say to him, 'You want to lose your balls?' and he went running like all hell was after him!" Narumi grinned as she remembered the last day Kiba ever flirted with her.

Zell laughed along with Narumi.

"Hyne! You're the craziest chick I've ever met!"

"Hey! You're the one who accidently released your GF in the middle of your class! You said you destroyed around 60000 gil of equipment and put three students in the hospital!"

Both laughed at that.

They were sitting outside, having left the party a little before midnight, and sat on one of the benches.

As Squall approached them, he noticed them both laughing.

His eyebrow twitched. '_I knew it would be a bad idea to put those two together._'

"Narumi" He called out as he approached them.

The two stopped laughing and turned to the approaching brunet.

"Hey, Squall! What's up buddy?" Zell asked him, only to be ignored.

"Come on, we have to go." Squall told Narumi as he ignored Zell's sweet drop.

"So your back to ignoring me, huh?" Once again, Zell was ignored as Squall grabbed Narumi by the wrist and starting dragging her back

Narumi stared at the male curiously. Nothing on his face indicated he was happy. Did that Quistis woman not confess? Or maybe she beat around the bush too much?

'_Oh well, it's not like it's any of my business._' Narumi thought to herself as she waved good bye to Zell.

Squall dragged her to a special dorm that the two will share. There were two different rooms and two different facilities to accommodate them.

Squall finally stopped dragging her as they reached the dorm. He turned to face the girl. "This is where we'll stay. At least until the Headmaster is sure you're not a threat. Don't bother me and don't bother to escape. Only I can open the doors."

With that, Squall headed to one of the rooms and slammed the door shut.

Narumi stared at the door for a few minutes before pouting. '_Great, I just traded one prison for another. On top of that, I get Mister Grouchy Pants as my warden. Can life get any worse?_'

Narumi moved to the other room, not knowing that she may have just jinxed her life.

**So, this is the first chapter of my FFVIII/Narumito crossover. I know this chapter deals a lot with emotions and not so much battle, but it was just to establish a connection between Squall and Narumi. Don't worry, next chapter will have much more fighting and Narumi will reveal many of her talents. Also, the mystery as to how and why Narumi got to the FFVIII world will be answered throughout the story.**


End file.
